


Coffee Break

by punkacebitch



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, Team Bonding, Travis is a goofball, character development through drink orders?, no real brands were harmed in the making of this fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkacebitch/pseuds/punkacebitch
Summary: One Friday afternoon, Travis suggests the Seven-O agents take a team coffee break at the local Warbucks. The barista spells everyone's name wrong. Short and silly.





	Coffee Break

It was Friday afternoon, and Travis emerged from his office, Sophie following close behind. Standing in the center of the Seven-O desks, Travis clapped his hands to get his agents’ attention. “All right everyone! It’s been a long week, and we’ve all worked hard. You know what that means?”

Deana quirked an eyebrow. “We’re clocking out early?”

Next to her, Kay looked up from her notepad with a scandalized expression.

“No, Pink, Travis’s Angels still have leads to chase! But!” he raised one finger to emphasize his point. “That doesn’t mean you can’t let your hair down!”

Max looked up from where she had been reading something on Yuri’s computer screen. “That’s sexist, boss.”

“What is? Buzz-Cut can let his hair down too!”

“Why are you dragging me into this?!” Kirill piped up. At his desk nearby, Doug seemed to be judiciously ignoring the chaos.

“That doesn’t really make sense…” Yuri added quietly.

“Just get to the point already!” Deana huffed, crossing her arms. “What do you want?”

“What do I want, Pink? I’m glad you asked!” The boss’s grandstanding elicited a collective groan from the rest of Seven-O. “I think it’s the perfect time for a team coffee break!”

The agents looked at each other in mild confusion. What was Travis making such a fuss about? Doug shrugged, picked up his coffee mug, and started walking toward the coffee maker.

“We’re taking a team trip to Warbucks!”

Doug froze with his hand on the handle of the coffee pot. “But we have coffee here.”

Kay, on the other hand, sounded delighted. “Perfect, I’ve been wanting to try their new seasonal drink!”

“I’ll call Apple,” Yuri said, picking up her desk phone.

“Awesome, team coffee! Are you buying?” Kirill wanted to know.

“No, I can only get budget approval for Anthem-related expenses. Considering this year’s R&D spend we don’t have much left over for employee morale. But it’ll be a great team bonding opportunity! And your salaries can more than cover a cup of coffee, right?”

Again, Travis was met with the disappointed glares of his agents.

Crestfallen, Kirill shoved his wallet in his back pocket and shuffled toward the door.

           

The Seven-O agents met up with Apple on their way out of the police station, and together they walked across the street to Warbucks Coffee’s downtown Lisvalletta location. The coffee chain had repurposed the lower floor of one of Lisvalletta’s older office buildings, and the shiny, new-but-meant-to-look-rustic wood tables and chrome-accented bar stools looked a bit out of place inside of the classic architecture. Most of the tables’ occupants looked like college or even high school students, casually dressed, with textbooks spread out in front of them, but here and there a few business travelers in conservative suits tapped away at laptops or muttered into Bluetooth headsets. No one in the coffee shop looked as colorful as the Seven-O group did. They earned a few stares as they noisily made their way to the front of the line to order.

“Do you do this a lot?” Kirill wanted to know. “Team coffee breaks?”

“Nope,” Max replied. “This is the first time. Not sure what gave the boss this idea.”

“What’s so great about this place anyway?” Deana was asking Kay, whose mood had significantly brightened as soon as she stepped over the threshold. “It’s just another chain.”

“Well, yes, it is a chain, but they really maintain consistent quality across all of their stores. And they’re pretty progressive in supporting their employees. But I guess I just really like their drinks! Especially this time of year, nothing says fall quite like pumpkin spice!”

Deana made a gagging sound. “Why would you want to ruin perfectly good coffee?”

“It’s not ruining it, it’s enhancing it, with bursts of flavor and spice!”

While Deana argued with Kay, Travis and Sophie reached the front of the line.

“Oh hi there Sophie!” the barista smiled, reaching for a plastic cup and a black marker. “I love that dress. Did you change your hair?”

Next to her, Travis wilted visibly. Had she changed her hair? How had he not noticed?

“Thanks Amy!” Sophie fluffed the ends of her curly hair with one hand. “Just a little trim, do you like it?”

“It’s adorable! What can I get you today? The usual?”

“Yes please.”

Amy started writing a series of mysterious letters on the plastic cup in her black marker, then passed it to her coworker. Then she turned to Travis.

“Oh, uh,” Travis was still scrutinizing Sophie’s hair. It really looked the same as it had yesterday. And every day before that. How had he missed such a change in his darling Sophie? “I’ll have the same. Oh, and it’s on me.”

“Okay, that’ll be $12.75.” Wondering what on earth he had just ordered that cost over $6 per person, Travis opened his wallet and reached for his credit card.

“I thought you weren’t buying drinks!” Kirill spluttered from behind him in line.

Travis ignored him, walking over to the end of the counter to wait for the finished drinks.

Kirill’s face crinkled as he contemplated the menu on the wall above the barista. “I’ll have a… grande…” his eyes scanned over the column of prices and he frowned. “No, a tall iced caramel macchiato.”

“Whipped cream?”

“Oh yeah!”

“Can I get a name for the order?”

“Kirill.”

Amy’s black marker hovered over the cup, and she winced. “I’m so sorry, can you spell that for me?”

“K-I-R-I-L-L. Kirill Vrubel.”

The barista finished marking up the cup and set it next to the espresso machine and processed Kirill’s payment.

“Can I help who’s next?”

Doug approached the counter, face expressionless. “Tall dirty blonde,” he said blandly.

“Doug!” Kirill whirled around, eyes threatening to burst out of his head. “What are you—you can’t just—” _She’s not even blonde!_

“One tall blonde roast with a shot of espresso,” Amy confirmed, without missing a beat.

After paying, Doug made his way to the end of the counter where the others waited for their drinks. He passed by Kirill, who still stood gawking at him. “What?”

“N-nothing!” Kirill straightened and followed along behind Doug. “How do you order something like that with a straight face?!”

“What are you talking about?”

Kirill put his head in his hands. He could never tell when Doug was being seriously oblivious, and when he was deliberately yanking his chain. When he tried to determine which was which, he always seemed to guess wrong.

“You paid for drinks the other night, so I’ve got this one,” Max was telling Yuri. “Can I get a grande latte with soy, and…” she turned to her partner.

“And a tall flat white,” Yuri added.

“And a name for the order?”

“Jessica,” Yuri told her. Max smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

Next in line was Apple. He cleared his throat. “Grande dark roast. For _Doctor_ Apple Bieber.”

The barista raised an eyebrow at the combination of reedy voice and professional title. Seeing the confusion, Max doubled back. “Don’t let him get a big head, it’s just Apple.”

“What? No, that’s Apple Bieber, PhD! You guys should show me more respect, I worked hard for that degree!” he squeaked.

“Here’s your dark roast, sir,” Amy interrupted, handing him the steaming paper cup.

Apple picked it up gratefully, but when he held it up he noticed a drawing of an apple in black marker on the side. Ruefully, he met the barista’s eyes. “Not you too…”

 

After placing their orders, Deana and Kay joined the rest of the group to wait for their drinks.

“Two venti strawberry frappes with extra whip for Sophie,” the second barista called. When Travis picked up one of the very large and very pink blended beverages, Kirill scowled. “I thought this was a team coffee break. Is there even coffee in that thing?”

“It’s very delicious,” Sophie replied. “Would you like to try?” She angled her straw towards Kirill.

“Naw, it looks way too sweet.”

“Tall caramel macchiato for Camille!”

The Seven-O agents glanced at each other and around the room, but there was no one else waiting for a drink.

The barista cleared his throat and tried again. “Caramel macchiato for Camille!” He narrowed his eyes at the writing on the plastic cup. “For Camille… Blueberry?”

Doug elbowed Kirill in the shoulder. “I think he means you.”

“What?!” Kirill slumped over to the end of the counter and reached for the drink. “Is this a tall iced caramel macchiato?”

“Yes it is.” The barista looked relieved.

Kirill picked up the drink and took a dejected sip from the green plastic straw. “I spelled it for her, how did she get Camille?”

Doug crouched down to squint at the cup in Kirill’s hand. “Well, the double L is right…”

“If you don’t want to get mistaken for a girl, don’t order such girly drinks,” Deana scowled.

“Double espresso for Dinah!”

“Hah! They got yours wrong too!”

“ _Dee_ -na,” she growled as she took the small paper cup. “And don’t forget it.”

The barista looked sufficiently cowed as he read out the next name. “Flat white and a grande soy latte for Jessica.”

“Okay, who the heck is Jessica?” Kirill’s head whipped around, searching.

Yuri stepped forward to pick up the two drinks, handing the larger one to her partner.

“Jessica is Yuri’s Warbucks name,” Max explained.

“Her what?”

“They’ve never been able to spell ‘Yuri’ correctly,” Yuri replied. “So I pick something easy.”

“Why is Jessica easier than Kirill?! There’s a whole extra syllable!”

“You should come up with a Warbucks name too,” Doug said as he picked up his coffee from the end of the counter. When he held up the cup, he noticed that the “o” and the “u” in his name were mysteriously swapped. He made a face and began tapping a finger against the top of his head, as if physically trying to process this new development.

When Kay picked up her salted caramel mocha, she was disappointed to find that the name on her drink was simply a bold black letter “K.” She turned to Doug, concerned. “I hadn’t realized my name was so hard to spell…” He nodded silently in response.

“Well then, Seven-O,” Travis spoke up. “Now that we’ve got our afternoon pick-me-up, time to get back to work.”

“Wait, what about the team bonding?” Kirill demanded.

Doug looked up from his misspelled drink. “You don’t feel more bonded?”

“What? No, do you?”

“Not at all.”

Max sighed. “Boss, you’re not avoiding someone at the office are you?”

“Of course not, Boxer! Why would you think that?” Just then Travis’ cell phone began to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and swiped the screen to answer. “Travis speaking… oh, that was today? So sorry to miss the meeting, we’ll have to reschedule! Mm-hm… Seven-O is off-site on an investigation at the moment, let me get back to you with some more dates…”

In that moment, as Travis cradled his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder and, sipping his cold strawberry drink, muttered apologies to the person on the other end of the line, the elite agents of Seven-O realized that despite their advanced weaponry and investigative prowess, today they were nothing more than a convenient excuse for their boss to avoid administrative work.

At least they got halfway-decent coffee out of the deal.


End file.
